happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fish Job/Chapter 1
This article is about the first chapter of the tenth episode and season 1 finale of Happy Peep "The Fish Job". Plot (One day in prison, Beny was angry when he lost his penguin Tamón, but now he break the bricks and begins to escape jail) *Poilce Officer: ATTENTION EVERYONE, BENY HAS ESCAPED PRISON! EVERYONE LOOK FOR HIM AND TAKE HIM BACK! (Outside of prison, Beny jump into the walls and escaped prison forever) *Beny: PENGUINS OF ANTARCTICA, I WILL FIND YOU! (Now in Antarctica, there is a emperor nation called the "Penguin-Land" and it shows Erik, Bo and Atticus) *Atticus: Hey Erik, wheres your dad? *Erik: I don't know, he went to the Ice Pool somewhere. (Inside of Penguin-Land, Mumble, Seymour, Edwin, Terry, and Phoenix are relaxing in the water) *Terry: Ahhhhhhhh, this is the life! *Phoenix: I love the ice pool! *Mumble: Yeah me too. *Edwin: So how it is going? *Seymour: Great. *Mumble: So, it is going to be a good day. (When the penguins are relaxing to the pool, the music "What A Difference A Day Makes" by Tim Myers begins to play when the scene changes to Erik, Bo, Atticus and Shippo playing catch with a snowball, Erik was throwing the snowball to Atticus and got it. Next, he throw it to Shippo and catch it when the snowball broke. Then, they make it again by making a Snowman. Some children are swimming in the pool and catching some fish in the water. Meanwhile, Bill and Will are walking on the ice looking for some food on their search) *Bill: Will? *Will: What are we looking for? *Bill: Lunch, but it kinda boring. Let's swim instead. *Will: Alright! (Bill and Will begins to swim instead when the song ends. The scene changes to Cape Adare in a beautiful day at Tamón's Ice Cave) *Tamón: What a nice day Mendi. *Mendi: Good morning. *Rimon: So dad, how are you doing? *Tamón: Good. *Mendi: This is very nice. *Rimon: I have to get out right now. *Tamón: Okay son but, watch for predators. *Rimon: I will. *Tamón: Then off you go, you may see Ramón. *Rimon: I will. *Tamón: Goodbye. *Mendi: My son is so cute with a square head hair when he was a chick. (Meanwhile at night at Beny's house, Beny was in his prison clothes. He take a shower, clean himself, and wear his penguin capturer clothes) *Beny: Gotta be prepared to steal all the fishes again until tomorrow. (The Next Day in Penguin-Land) *Norma Jean: Boys, what did i say about saying bad words? *Mumble: But we were at the ice pool yesterday. *Phoenix: It was fun. *Memphis: Me and Norma Jean were chating with Maurice and i heard you guys saying bad words at the ice pool with your friends. *Mumble: But Terry was the one talking about it when we won the Ultimate Snowball Fight in the past few weeks. *Norma Jean: So NO MORE CURSING FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR! *Phoenix: Fine, WERE LEAVING PENGUIN-LAND AND MOVING TO ADELIE-LAND! *Memphis: That's okay, Erik and Shippo should live with Viola since she dosen't have a mate on adventures. *Mumble: Let's go Phoenix. OFF TO ADELIE-LAND. *Phoenix: Alright! we can do whatever we want. (In Adelie-Land) *Raul: I love CHICK CUISINE! THE FOOD TASTE YUMMY! *Nestor: I love it too! *Rinaldo: Esequiel made those and fried the fish to eat. *Lombardo: Ramón? you liked the food? *Ramón: Yeah, but there no burritos in it. *Raul: We gotta tell Esequiel that he have to make the burritos and sell it to the chick cuisines. *Ramón: But, he don't know how to make one? *Raul: We ask him. *Mumble: Hi guys. *Ramón: Tallboy? *Phoenix: We came here for a visit. *Ramón: So how are you? *Mumble: Just fine. *Raul: This is kinda cute. *Carmen: Oh yeah. *Ramón: Carmen? *Phoenix: It's your mate Ramón. You have to be nice. *Ramón: I will. (Meanwhile in prison) *Police Chief: ATTENTION EVERYONE, LISTEN UP! BENY ESCAPED PRISON AND HEADED OVER TO THE OVERFISING STATION. HE HAS PLANNED TO MAKE POTALS TO ATTACK ANTARCTICA AND THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE. THE NEWS IS ALSO SEARCHING ON THAT SO HE WANTED THE FISHING PEOPLE TO STEAL ALL THE FISH AND GIVE IT TO THE POOR PEOPLE. WE HAVE TO SAVE THE GOVERNMENT OR THE WORLD IS GONNA DIE FOREVER! LET SENT IT TO THE PRESENT OF THE UNITED STATES! *Police Officer: Let's go. (Back in Adelie-Land) *Lovelace: Ahhhhh, thank you ladies. *Adelie Lady: Your welcome ladies man. *Sven: Lovelace? how can you get all the penguin ladies if your a rockhopper penguin? *Lovelace: Well, i'm a sub-species known as the northern rockhopper penguin. *Sven: I get it. *Lovelace: So, all of my stuff are in the land including my hat wig. *Sven: I see that. *Phoenix: So Mumble, do you sense of something? *Mumble: Well, the adelies like to complain and steal people rocks. *Phoenix: Okay but when you were in a zoo, how did you feel? *Mumble: I was sad and flightless. I have no one to be with, when a penguin called me 'Dave'. *Phoenix; That was a really long time. (Suddenly, a flying doomship was flighting over Adelie-Land) *Beny: *on speaker* Attention everyone, i have returned from prison and i am here to capture you as my new plan and Ramón, you stole the penguin that i wanted to get and now, I'M BACK! *Ramón: OH NO! NOT AGAIN! *Rinaldo: We are going to die! *Mumble: Wait a minute, that voice sounded familiar. *Phoenix: *scowls* Beny, he's back for revenge on us. He's nothing but trouble. He has something that will torture us. I know it. The feeling is very strong. *Mumble: What? i though he was killed at the Junkyard a long time when Lilly is riding on a alien thing. *Phoenix: Who's Lilly? *Mumble: She's an human and she likes to take care of penguins. *Raul: Her face is like an adelie chica. *Lovelace: BENY! IT'S HIM! *Sven: And he has a flying doomship on the sky. (The laser power of Beny's Flying Doomship was shooting over the mountains of Snow Hill Island) *Emperor Penguin #1: Oh my. *Emperor Penguin #2: Did you see that coming? (In Cape Adare) *Montay: What is that sound coming from? *Cho Cho: I don't know. (Back at Adelie-Land) *Carmen: What should we do? *Sven: We should hold on together to get to the flying doomship quickly. *Phoenix: We outnumber him. We can fight him! *Sven: EVERYBODY, HOP ON! *Lovelace: Can i come? *Sven: No Lovelace! your too fat to battle him! *Lovelace: But i defeated Beny before at the junkyard when it caught on fire. *Sven: I don't care, stay with your group. *Lovelace: Okay, i will. *Sven: Okay guys, HOP ON! (Mumble, Phoenix, Carmen and the Amigos begin to hop on Sven's feet and fly to the doomship quickly) *Beny: Robot Cam Penguin, be sure to go to Cape Adare and steal a adelie penguin chick for me instead of getting Tamón back. *Robot Cam Penguin: I WILL. (The Robot Cam Penguin begins to fly to Cape Adare and back with the group) *Mumble: The Doomship is moving and heading towards the land of Adelie-Land. (The Doomship lasers on Snowy Plains and starts to crack apart) *Phoenix: Not again! this is like Darksmoke all over again! *Raul: Look! what is he doing? *Phoenix: He's making rocket shots to attack our homes. *Carmen: THIS CAN'T BE BAD! *Sven: Guys, i'm tired, we should do this tomorrow. *Mumble: No you can't! the doomship is moving all over Antarctica. *Sven: Okay, i'm going. *Mumble: Then let's go. (The group begins to land on the doomship) *Beny: Mumble HappyFeet, it been years since you ruined our fishing moment. You went to the zoo to give everyone attention, you sent the humans to go to Emperor-Land, and one thing you did bad, YOU DESTROYED THE JUNKYARD BY DEFEATING ME! NOW, I'M GOING TO CAPTURE YOU NEXT! (Beny leaves while entering the door) *Mumble: We have to get all the way to that building over here. *Phoenix: I know brother! We must stop him before he can destroy our homes! *Mumble: Your right, he has soilders with him. *Phoenix: We must gather all the penguins from their homes as well if we are going to stop Beny and his soldiers from taking over our homes! *Ramón: We are the only ones Phoenix so we can fight without joining with the others. *Phoenix: Okay and let's go! (The song "Kung Fu Z" begins to play when Phoenix and the penguins begin to fight againist the soilders) *Mumble: You get nothing but this! *Soilder: ATTACK HIM! (The soilders begins to fight againist the penguins while Rio, Dantel and Perxio are watching the fight as well in the cliffs) *Dantel: Look! what are we doing? *Rio: I don't know. *Perxio: We should go after them. *Dantel: Right. (The doomship's open door on the botton begins to open up in a circle and begins to steal all the fishes in the water as the ice cliffs and the mountains begin to break down) *Rio: What the? *Dantel: It's breaking apart. *Perxio: And theres a doomship flying above us. (The giant magnet begins to steal all of the fishes including Rio, Dantel and Perxio) *Rio: Oh no! *Dantel: Were dead! *Perxio: No were not! were going to the doomship! *Rio, Dantel and Perxio: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The screen suddenly faces black when the lights begin to turn on with Rio, Dantel and Perxio in another room. The song ends) *Rio: What kind of room is this? *Dantel: It's for babies. *Perxio: We may have been caught, but we can still fight! I've been taught, when something happens, fight through it! We can do this! *Dantel: But we are in a prison located in the doomship. *???: I know that this place is a dump. *Rio, Dantel and Perxio: AAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *Rio: MONSTER! *Dantel: I'M SCARED! *???: Guys? what is going on? i'm a penguin. *Rio: Then, who are you? *Feather: I'm Feather, Feather the Penguin. *Dantel: So what do you look like? *Feather: Well, i am a mix of a adelie and a emperor. When my dad was in high school, he was friends with a girl that is a adelie penguin and in the prom, i danced with her in love and become my girlfriend. *Dantel: So what happen? *Feather: First of all, my dad is a emperor penguin while my mom is a adelie penguin. They got married a long time and raised me as a chick. *Perxio: So it is a fusion of a Emperor and a Adelie. Right? *Feather: Yeah, you guys are stuck here. I was captured yesterday by this man named Beny and he's an alien. You have to stop him and save the world. *Rio: So, i'm getting you out of here. *Feather: I overheard Beny mentioning some kind of torture that he's going to do to us. He said, "Those penguins don't stand a chance against us. I'm out of prison for good and I'm going to get revenge on Mumble Happy Feet for what he has done. I'm also going to capture some of the penguins and give them the most severe tickle torture. I know their weaknesses, so I can use that against them." The few penguins he's capturing, they are the most ticklish of their kind. We are among the few. Beny knows that we are extremely ticklish and he's going to use that weakness against us. Anyway, I was also forced to watch a penguin undergo the severe ticket torture. He was a chinstrap penguin, and he suffered the torture and is still barely alive after he got the torture. We are going to be tortured until we are barely still alive after the severe tickle torture. This male penguin is still restrained to the wall on the other side of this room. *gestures to the one side of the room* See what I mean? *Rio: Yeah, Beny is going to create a lot of penguin robot clones and record some power levels about what we did since the Ultimate Snowball Fight. *Feather: Yeah, Beny is a human and he wants revenge on Mumble Happy Feet since the battle on the junkyard. *Dantel: I know, Ramón knows that he has a grandfather that was captured for a year and rescue him from the fire when the junkyard was about to blow up. *Rio: Esequiel invention a powel type to cut chains and ices. *Dantel: It is called "Chain and Ice Cut". *Rio: I have the powel of it to escape. *Feather: So let's do it together. *Rio, Dantel, Perxio and Feather: ALRIGHT! (Rio, Dantel, Perxio and Feather uses their Chain and Ice Cut attack and break out free.) *Perxio: WE DID IT! *Feather: Yes, but we still have bigger problems. Beny and his soldiers are smarter and faster than we are. If we try and run, we will surely die from the severe torture that is going to be bestowed upon us. *sigh* In order to stay alive, the only option is to undergo the severe torture and hope they don't find out that we actually love getting tickled. If they do, we will then be tortured even after we pass out from the tickle torture. We can NOT allow that to happen. So what ever you do, deny the love for tickling and when we get our torture, beg and plead for it to stop as much as you can. *Rio: We will. *Feather: Then, let's go. (Rio, Dantel, Perxio and Feather went to the other side of the room where it has a Evil Tickle Torment 6000 in it with a chinstrap penguin getting tickled and other stuff on the room) *Rio: Woah, what in the world that? *Dantel: It's based on the story where a chinstrap penguin is getting tickled. *Perxio: This is a rip off. *Male Chinstrap Penguin: HEY GUYS, AHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA. NEED HELP WITH SOMETHING? *Feather: Guys, help me focus enough power to free this penguin from his torture. *Rio: I know. (Rio begins to turn off the Evil Tickle Torment 6000 and free the chinstrap penguin at last. *Male Chinstrap Penguin: Oh my god. You saved me! thank you so much. *Rio: Your welcome but who are you? *Male Chinstrap Penguin: Sadly, I don't have a name. You see, my parents abandoned me after I hatched from my egg. I've had a long, depressing life. *Feather: Maybe i should call you Hugh. *Hugh: That's a great idea penguin. My parents heard of the name Hugh when i was inside on the egg. *Feather: I'm a mix of a adelie and a emperor. *Hugh: Did you fuse with someone? *Feather: No, My mom is a adelie while my dad is an emperor. *Hugh: I see. *Dantel: Come on, we have so much work to do. *Rio: You got it. *Perxio: Let's move on. *Hugh: Alright! kick it baby! TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Fish Job/Chapter 2 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:Chapters